dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Matt Hardy vs Monika
Matt Hardy vs Monika is ZackAttackX's fifty-second DBX. Description WWE vs Doki Doki Literature Club! One must be deleted, which will it be? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Location: The Hardy Compound. The stage was set. Matt Hardy stood in the middle of the ring, violin in hand. His mission: summon and delete the one responsible for threatening to poison the mind of King Maxel. That being the president of the Literature Club, Monika. He played a distorted version of Monika's own Your Reality, and lo and behold, Monika arrived, appearing behind Matt. Hardy didn't even turn around. "Okay then, what's the problem?" Monika asked. Hardy smirked. "President Monika, you are finally here." He turned to face his adversary. "It is my solemn duty to protect my family from your foul mental manipulation. You must be sentenced to... DELETION!" Monika was confused. "Wait, you want to fight me? I don't think I quite understand what you-" Her train of thought was extinguished when the gong sounded, indicating the start of the fight. Well, this guy wanted a fight, and she was going to give him one. HERE WE GO! The two combatants both immediately engaged in a collar and elbow tie up, to which Matt won with ease, backing Monika against the ropes. She responded with a quick kick to Hardy's gut, causing him to hunch over. She then kneed Matt in the face, dazing him and causing him to stumble back. She ran past Matt and bounced off the ropes to gain momentum, but Matt countered by delivering a clothesline, grounding the Literature Club president. He followed up with a powerful elbow drop onto Monika's chest. Matt stood up and grabbed Monika by the collar, hitting her with several strikes with his elbow, backing her into a corner. Hardy backed away, preparing to deliver another clothesline. As he approached, Monika used the ropes to lift herself up and kicked Matt in the face, grounding him again. Monika used this time to perch herself on top of the turnbuckle. "Am I seriously beating you at your own game?" she mocked before leaping from the top turnbuckle, driving her knees into Hardy's ribs. Matt clutched his chest in agony as Monika rolled off him and out of the ring. She noticed a pitchfork resting next to the ring while she was on the turnbuckle, and she went to retrieve it. She did and turned to the ring. But Matt wasn't there. Monika began to look around the area, trying to spot her foe. She clutched the pitchfork tightly and slowly backed away from the ring. A buzzing sound behind her caught her attention and she turned around quickly and pointed the pitchfork in the direction of the branch. Nobody was there however, and when she turned back around, Matt was standing right in front of her, with a pitchfork of his own! He laughed as he stabbed at Monika, who countered his strikes by positioning her pitchfork in the way. The two dueled for a while, before the fight spilled towards the Dome of Deletion. "Welcome to the Dome of Deletion!" Hardy said, parrying a strike from Monika, disarming her of her weapon. The president of the Literature Club backed into the building and Matt pursued. Desperate for a solution to her situation, Monika ran towards a piano that was set up inside the structure. Matt threw his pitchfork at Monika, who dived behind the piano to avoid it. Hardy approached, but Monika was ready. She grabbed the piano stool and thrust it into Hardy's midsection before smashing it over his back. As she was about to pummel his face in, Hardy rolled away, and shoulder tackled Monika into the piano, causing it and them to tumble over. The two lay motionless of the ground for a while, but it was Matt who stood up first, contemplating his next move. "Chair of wheels?" he contemplated, glancing at a wheelchair. He turned towards his second option. "Mower of lawn?" he grinned. "Chair of wheels? Mower of lawn? CHAIR OF WHEELS? MOWER OF LAWN? WONDERFUL!" he cried. "Jesus, do you ever shut up?" a voice snapped behind him. He turned around and saw Monika standing behind him, lighting fireworks and aiming them at Matt. Hardy's laughter was replaced with a panicked shriek. "Oh sh*t!" he screamed, hopping onto the lawnmower and driving away from the Dome of Deletion, the fireworks nearly hitting their mark. Monika gave chase, blasting the fireworks at the now fleeing Hardy. "It must be around here somewhere- WHOA!" he yelled, ducking a firework that nearly took his head off. The chase continued for a little while longer, until Hardy found his answer. "My dilapidated friend! Aid me!" he yelled, leaping for the dilapidated boat, allowing it to fall over him, protecting him from any harm. Shortly after the fireworks dispersed, Monika approached the boat, ready to finish Matt off for good. She tipped the boat over and found... a child? But this child was not an average kid, it was in fact, King Maxel. Confused, Monika slowly approached. She stared at the child, who stared at her blankly. That was when the sound of a piano could be heard playing a tune. A tune that sounded very familiar to Monika. Then King Maxel began to provide the lyrics: "Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you..." Monika backed away in terror as her vision went blurry. When she recovered, Maxel was nowhere to be found. Monika looked around frantically trying to find any signs of life. That was when she was interrupted by the buzzing sound from earlier. She turned around and spotted the source of it - Vanguard I, who showed her holograms of people very familiar to her - Sayori with a rope around her neck. Natsuki, her neck snapped out of place. And Yuri, with several holes in her body from where a knife had been inserted into her flesh. Monika's eyes widened in horror, then Matt Hardy appeared on the hologram. "Literature Club president. You know who did this. I will not allow you to harm another soul. Consider this... your true... DELETION!" his voice permeated the area. "Vanguard I, initiate!" Fireworks exploded around Monika, blasting her to the ground, singeing her entire body. The incapacitated president struggled to gather herself, but Matt gave her a helping hand, throwing her into a wheelchair, and using a rope to tie her to it. Hardy grabbed the handles of the chair and pushed it towards the Lake of Reincarnation. "DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELEEEEEETE!" he screamed, sending the wheelchair and Monika tumbling into the lake. Several minutes passed, and Hardy recovered the wheelchair from the lake, Monika's body nowhere to be found. Matt let out a triumphant laugh. "DELIGHTFUL! 'President Monika is no more!" he concluded. Vanguard I began circling him. It hovered in front of him and began to play a voice recording. "...Uh, can you hear me?"'' ''a familiar voice resonated. What was once the face of victory on Matt's face slowly faded into a look of horror. "''Here's Monika's Writing Tip of the Day..." she continued. The voice recording stopped, and Vanguard I descended into the Lake of Reincarnation, completely destroying itself as Hardy watched in horror. Hardy backed away from the lake, and stumbled into somebody. "...Never try that sh*t again!" Hardy spun around, and noticed Monika standing behind him, armed with a bloody knife. She stabbed at Hardy, who managed to evade, but couldn't dodge her kick to his midsection, sending him tumbling. Hardy gathered himself as Monika swung for him again. He managed to avoid a fatal blow, but was still scratched on the side of his face by the knife. He gripped his wound in pain and Monika prepared to deliver the fatal blow. As she stabbed at his neck, Hardy tackled Monika to the ground, punching at her repeatedly. Monika raised her arms to defend, and began to punch back, being able to successfully punch Hardy off her. She stood up and punted Matt in the face, causing him to roll closer and closer to the Lake of Reincarnation. She stomped on him several times before grabbing him by his collar and lifting him up, knife at the ready. Before she was able to deliver the killing blow, Hardy kneed Monika in the ribs, causing her to hunch over. He then gripped Monika's arm, attempting to pry the knife out of her grip. He was able to do so, and was able to deliver a slash of his own to Monika's face. Monika stumbled back, clutching her newest wound, obscuring her once beautiful face. In anger, she rushed at Matt, who delivered a kick to Monika's midsection, then followed up with a neck-breaking Twist of Fate. Monika's body slumped to the floor, the gong chimed again, and Matt sat up, exhausted. "At last, President Monika... has been... '''DELETED!" he confirmed by sinking the knife deep into Monika's neck. He then lifted Monika's body and released it into the lake. DBX! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:'Real Life vs Video Game' themed DBX Fights Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:ZackAttackX Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights